


Mercy

by ivars_heathen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detailed smut, F/M, Murder, NSFW, Swearing, action sequences, blood mention, death mentions, dirty talking, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern Au. This line of work has never been so stressful for Reader. When she gets mixed up with Ivar on a mission, things get a little…interesting.





	Mercy

Oh shit! This was bad. This was really fucking bad. Don’t you dare fucking die on me! This was not apart of the plan! I white knuckled the steering wheel, stealing glances at my passenger every other second with my lip between my teeth.

He groaned and held onto his side, wincing when his fingers touched the bleeding wound. I reached my hand out to him to touch his leg to stop the shaking and maybe comfort the grump but he only growled at me and slapped my hand away with his sticky one. It made a gross slap, blood splattering over the console. A few droplets landing on the glowing radio.

“You’re cleaning that.” I chuckled nervously. Why was I like that? The man is bleeding from what I hope is just a surface wound and nothing deeper. Thankfully he was wearing his vest and was oddly calm albeit in seething pain. And all I could was muster up some quip in spite of this mess.

I turned my head quickly to my partner, eyeing his twisted up face. I panted, concerned at his wounded state, slumped over against the door, his head on the window. He grunted and pulled his hand away, looking at it in the quickly passing streetlights.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, giving me a dazed half-smile, “ ’m not cleaning shit. S'not so bad.” He grumbled and hissed in pain when he placed it back, fingers retouching the slice to his abdomen. When he flailed and kicked the floor of the car so violently I swerved, not realizing I was going a little too fast and was a little too distracted.

“Christ woman,” he shouted and squeaked his shoe up on the dash, I could feel those eyes on me. Narrowing, shooting fiery daggers at me. The look I had grown terribly acquainted with these past few months. “Watch the fucking road, Y/N!”

“Shut up!” I countered and turned down a deserted side street. We were still a good five minutes from his house. I held back the tears from the dire and not wanted predicament. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten so involved in this case, so close this man.

I should’ve known from that first devious look he gave me. The way his eyes lit up at my expression, eyebrows bolted with curiosity. 

I was quick to find out that the man next me, holding in his life source with both hands now as he writhed, surely staining the passenger seat with the stuff, that he was dangerous.

Completely drunk on blood lust and revenge. I kicked myself for letting this happen. I scolded myself for the hundredth time since this whole ordeal began.

I parked the car a block away, hidden down a narrow alleyway. I helped him along the dark street, his large arm around my neck, gripping onto me as he hobbled along. I could feel his warm blood start to sponge onto my shirt. I really liked this shirt.

I should’ve known he was bad news when he leaned over with his hands on my chair in Floki’s office. Staring over at me, that look on his face as he grinned like the devil himself.

And maybe he was.

Flashing his perfect teeth, an almost unnerving flicker in his blue eyes as I turned to leave. I gave one last look over my shoulder, those eyes of his were trouble, I just knew it and soon he was in mid-conversation with Floki.

I helped the wounded man pull out his keys, unlocking the front door and dragged him inside the still house. He staggered down to the bathroom, kicking open the door with a bang as I looked out the front window. I jumped when he called for me, banging his fist on the wall to hurry me up.

….

“Listen to me Ivar. I know how you feel about this, all of this. You know I loved Ragnar, to Valhalla and back. More than a thousand times over. I owe him and you.” I heard Floki speaking lowly, his voice gravely behind the shut door as I stood on the other side. I let the knob go when I heard him sigh loudly. “Let me help you. I have the perfect partner to help with your revenge.”

“I appreciate you wanting to help me, Floki, really. In turn over the years you have helped me in numerous ways, some minuscule some rather large.” That smug fuck face Ivar answered, I could picture him swiveling his head like the fucking no-it-all attitude he portrayed. “But I hope that you’re not going to say you mean to stick me with, Y/N.”

I ground my teeth and rolled my eyes. We were at each others throats since training. We didn’t normally see eye to eye, but a part of me did want to help Ivar on his quest. I knew what it was like to lose a parent, but I couldn’t help but feel my past didn’t add up to his present.

Hell, the man had lost both of his parents so closely together. His mother betrayed and murdered in cold blood, as he said. His father fell prey to two of the most notorious and famous businessmen. I couldn’t begin to fathom how he felt. I knew how close he and his mother were. She’d call or text him just because. But Ivar was on a new mission now: get the bastards responsible for his and his brothers suffering.

“That is exactly what I propose, Ivar. You two are so similar, both in the field and training. Two of my best mercenaries, both of you with high marks on pen and paper as well. Y/N will be of great service and loyalty to you. I promise.”

“I don’t want her help! She’ll just get in the way! This is my mission Floki. I’m going to find them, all three and do as I see fit. I don’t need Y/N to tag along.” Ivar spat and I had heard enough, bursting into the room unasked for.

“Tag along?!” I stood in front of the two men, my eyes instantly on Ivar. Or rather the back of his head, he didn’t even bother to acknowledge me. I glared at the back of his head, mentally punching him repeatedly.

He wore a black and grey plaid over shirt, no doubt opened a little, showing off the ink around his chest and shoulders. Ivar was a show off for the other five or so now female co-workers.

Floki was dressed in all back, as usual. His kohl rimmed eyes wide and staring at me in bewilderment, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

“You think of me as some grunt?! Just because I don’t like you, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t help you!” I shouted and slammed the door behind me, the blinds shook and the glass rattled.

“Y/N..” Floki finally let out breath and motioned for me to sit in the empty chair next to Ivar, I huffed and collapsed into it.

“Why do you care? This is my operation! Don’t you have something better to do? Paint your nails, maybe.” Ivar smirked and slowly turned his head to see me scowling.

“When have you ever seen me with painted nails, Ivar?” I griped and sat back in the stiff seat.

“Two weeks ago, on a Wednesday. Freshly manicured. You missed a sliver on your left thumb. Being right handed I’m sure you miss that spot a lot.”

Fuck. I hated to admit he was very quick with his observation skills, he got a better score than I did when we took the tests two years ago. I hadn’t let go of that, it haunted me to this day and I’m sure it always would.

“Satisfied?” Ivar snorted and looked back to Floki, a family friend even before his risky career choice.

His older brother Bjorn was also in the business, he had a knack for it right out of the gate. His large proud photo hung behind Floki’s desk. He filled out his black vest in a glorious way, chest puffed out, his large arms crossed over his chest, a gleam in his own blue eyes.

“Hardly,” I snarked back and I too looked to Floki, if I were to be brought it on this case I wanted to hear my boss out, “And keep your eyes to yourself, Lothbrok.”

Ivar turned to me quickly, grabbing the arm of my chair and thrust himself into my space with a similar look to Bjorn up his place in the frame.

“And why would I do that, hmmm? And miss a pretty thing like you roaming around the halls.” He licked his lips, eyeing my street clothes.

I knew better than to trust his smart ass mouth. He had charmed his way into a few of our co-workers pants, barely speaking to any of them afterwards.

They didn’t seem to mind, they still gossiped and ribbed each other about their night with him. Stealing glances in passing, giggling like school girls if he so much as looked their way. Pitiful.

“Flattery will get you nowhere with me, Ivar. Just because you prey on the innocent and sweet talk your way into womens beds, doesn’t mean I’m one to follow suit.” I scolded him and watched his blue eyes flicker over my face, a pleased look on his face as he nodded, leaning back in his own chair finally.

His cologne stayed with me during our three-way conversation. That strong yet clean scent filled my nose and I tried desperately not to smell it. As much as I didn’t like Ivar Lothbrok, his strong presence was well needed around here. The way he held himself and sought after others to do the same did ring a bell or two that he wasn’t one to be crossed. Clearly.

As we discussed this private and delicate mission, I hung on every word. Not so much as opening my mouth to chime in. The pair had apparently thought about this for awhile now, scratching out plans on more than a few notebook sheets. Nothing of this was to be talked about without any of us not on the same page.

If so much as an idea of the whereabouts of either of the trio were found, a quick text would be made. Nothing was to be left out, hidden from any other.

Ivar rolled his eyes, exaggerating and throwing his hands up that I would know his families inner workings and history with the likes of these three. It was decided after a hour of steady work that Aelle, or “King Aelle” as he was called through social media and celebrity gossip shows and magazines, would be in town next month.

A new “based on true events” book tour brought him close to us. The tall and round man had been filmed reading excepts from it, giving his naive audience a look inside a “respected” and “honest” wealthy mans life.

It was “full of bullshit!” as Ivar had exclaimed two months ago, punching his desktop down the rows of cubicles. I had heard his voice, low and full of rage. So much so that I had remembered it often when I wheeled myself into my own desk to track and look at my open cases.

….

I was taken aback how lenient “King Aelle’s” personnel really was. To be talking and writing about his fortunes and the latter so blatantly and explicitly, he was seldom looked after. The two thin bodyguards, if you could call them that, stood on either side of his exquisite hotel suite door didn’t stand a chance.

Ivar and I had come up the stairs, on opposing sides of course in our street clothes. His fitted black hoodie hugged him tightly as he pointed at me when I slunk through the hall, my gun at the ready. I nodded at his advance, sticking my back to the wall in the same manner as we strode up and knocked the guards out with the butts of our guns.

After we dragged them swiftly down the carpeted hallway, stacking them in the corner of unlocked supply closest. I shut the door and watched Ivar pull out the silencer for his matching 9MM. The thick black piece twisting gingerly onto the muzzle of it.

Ivar held on to his weapon with ease and control, he traced the edge of the silencer, all the way back up to the end of the gun. He took such care and grace with the glock, smoothing over it gracefully before dropping it to his side. I was definitely intrigued.

Ivar cleared his throat suddenly, making me jump in my boots. He’d obviously caught me staring his his large hands, he smirked quickly and I tried my best to ignore the look he just gave me.

“So what’s the play here?” I asked and looked up at him, but not exactly looking at his face. I could tell he was working things out in his head. I was sure Ivar had come up with numerous plans on how this thing would go down. All his observation skills and quick thinking being used with purpose.

“You know,” he started with a cocky grin, “I’m actually glad I let you help,” his grin grew immensely when I scoffed and looked him in his eyes.

“Here’s the plan. You go over there, knock on the door and work your womanly way into getting inside. Say your a big fan of his bullshit books or something, anything. Get access, case the place for more guards.” Ivar pointed behind me where the knocked out men lay.

“Womanly ways?” I chuckled at the term.

“You know, tell him you’re into him. Even better, tell him you’ll suck him off.”

“I’m not gonna blow this guy!” He clapped a hand over my mouth, silencing me in the deserted hall and shushed me.

“Insinuate, Y/N,” he took his hand back, feeling my lips move on his palm, “What?” Ivar wiped his hand on his jeans.

“I said, how am I supposed to that, hmm? I’m in jeans and boots, in case you didn’t notice. The women Aelle gets do not look like this. What’s plan b?” Ivar was ridiculous if he thought that basic trick would work!

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited to hear else he had cooked up.

“This plan will work. Trust me Aelle doesn’t care what you look like. Whether you’re dressed up like a Barbie doll or,” Ivar scanned my attire suddenly, he moved his jaw so quickly I might’ve missed it, “This.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” I looked down at my clothes and back up to his exclaimed face, “Something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“No, no,” Ivar shook his head and tried his best to soothe himself out of an argument that was somehow distracting us both from getting this job done. “I just mean..you’re,” he furrowed his brows and I sighed loudly, bringing him back reality, “Casual. You’re..you know, you.”

“I know I’m me you fucking idiot,” I punched his shoulder, it should’ve stunned me that the man barely moved but I was fucking fuming, “Now if you’re so smart, how do you expect me to let you know how many guards are in there with him, huh?”

“Good point,” Ivar narrowed his eyes as quickly as they flashed down to mine, another one of his devious grins making its way up to his cheeks, "As you’re scoping out the suite, knock how many times that there are guards! I probably brought more clips than necessary.“ He patted his clanking back pockets with the silencer.

I told him this better work as I passed him my own 9MM, he tucked it into his front hoodie pocket, along with an extra two clips and my ankle knife. I tied the back of my shirt underneath my jacket, making the soft fabric tight against my chest, I pushed up my boobs a little after pinching my cheeks and biting into my lips to give them a little color. I knew he was watching me, he blushed a little when I opened my arms, seeing if this was what he had in mind. He nodded as I made it down to the penthouse suite.

I looked at Ivar, he stayed down the hall as I raised my hand, ready to knock. I felt so vulnerable without my piece but if this was the only way..

Getting into the room was way too easy. A fake smile and a little sugarcoating gained me access to the suite. It was huge, the master at the far end of a long decorated hallway. All the expensive furniture was placed and looked horribly stiff. Two guards sat on the love seat by the window, eyeing Aelle coming out of the bedroom and then to me.

He was alot stockier in person, not mention larger. He towered well over me but greeted me with a smile and kisses to my knuckles. He showed me around the room, copies of his book laid arrogantly around the open space. Three more guards came out from a side room, not even giving me a glance, just a head nod to the "King”.

“So, I did not catch your name, my dear?” Aelle smiled at me like I would really sleep with him, touching my arm.

“I didn’t say it,” I winked as I sat down at the edge of the bed, crossing my legs as he shut the door. I felt a surge of panic and dread, I was completely alone with this man. At his mercy, with five other men in the next room. “Maybe if you’re lucky, King.”

Before Aelle tried to cage me in on the bed, I rolled out of the way and asked where the bathroom was. He swatted my ass and sent me down to the hallway, it was next to the kitchenette. He mumbled something about keeping one thing in his life private and I was grateful to be out of his clutches, even if it was brief.

I shut the door, passing the men sitting around the over stuffed couch, their eyes glued to a movie on the large wall mounted television. They didn’t acknowledge me and I mentally screamed as I knocked on the wall five times. I hoped Ivar was close to me on the other side, or he at least heard me. What if he wasn’t though? I knocked again and flushed the toilet, running the water for a moment as my heart pounded.

I swallowed hard and looked in the mirror. I gave myself a pep talk and hurried out and back down to the master suite. I took a deep breath and opened the door, Aelle was relaxed with his hands behind his head against the headboard. I felt myself shudder as I shut the door behind me.

I played along a lot longer than I thought I should have. Where the fuck was Ivar? Aelle mouthed over my neck as I sat in his lap, this was getting boring now. How this pig of a man had gotten women and so easily blew my mind. He hand no clue what to do, he could barely slip off my jacket without my help. I faked my moans, tugging on his greasy hair.

For fucks sake Ivar, where are you?!

“Don’t be quiet, love. Let me hear you.” He stuck his fat tongue out under my ear as I grimaced over his shoulder.

“I don’t want your men to hear me.” I admitted but then my eyebrows shot up at his admission about the room.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s soundproof.”

“Really?” I moved back and searched his face. He chuckled and I bounced grossly in his lap. He kissed the front of my chest and nodded before he roared loudly. No sound of pounding footsteps, no noise rang out from the other side.

“See? Now why don’t you let that voice of yours ring out, hmm?”

I opened my mouth to answer but Aelle was quick to kiss the corner of my mouth. I pretended to smile, my cheeks were starting to hurt at this point from force.

A rapid knocking came from the door then. Aelle winced and shook his head, waving his hand at the door, dismissing whoever it was. The knocking continued until it stopped with a slap.

Aelle groaned and tossed me off him as he thundered over to the door. He wrenched it open with anger, seeing no one until he looked at the floor.

I jumped up seeing a body laying face down, a pool of fresh blood spreading out on the carpet.

“What the fuck is this?!” Aelle shouted, looking down at one of his guards. He only looked up when I gasped. Ivar, in all his glory stepped into the hallway, dragging another dead guard by the back of his suit and dropped him at his feet.

“Hello, Aelle.” Ivar looked down at us in the doorway, with a wave of his gun and a cunning grin he yelled out. Aelle let out a weird almost whimper when he saw Ivar for the first time.

“What fuck are you doing here, heathen spawn?!” Aelle made his way down to meet my partner, pounding his feet into the floor.

“Don’t be dumb, Aelle. You know why I’m here,” Aelle made the foolish mistake of trying to charge Ivar, all it got his was a quick shot to the knee. His scream rang pinged off the walls, echoing throughout. “I see you’ve gotten familiar with my partner here.” Ivar jutted his sharp chin out at me over the the crumpled man.

“It shouldn’t have gotten that far,” I shouted, “Where were you?!”

“Had to sell it, Y/N. What did I tell you, hmm? The plan worked,” he shrugged at me and looked down at Aelle, “I should just blood eagle you right there on the fucking carpet, you piece of shit.”

“W-what? You..what-” Aelle wailed on the ground.

“I have a better idea!”

….

The practically giddy expression Ivar gave me when I told him the bedroom was soundproof, sent a shiver down my spine and made me almost regret it. What Ivar had done to Aelle was…grotesque and unbearable and yet I couldn’t look away. I watched with terror and curiosity as Ivar beat Aelle around the head with his gun until he yelled at me to help.

We dragged him, kicking and trying to free himself from our grasp. Once the door was shut and locked, we pulled him up onto the bed and rolled his beaten body over.

We tied his wrists with the sheets, keeping him in place. He struggled and shouted but it was no use. Ivar was going to kill him either way. The name ‘blood eagle’ flashed in my head. I had no clue what that meant but I found out soon enough.

Ivar flexed his fingers in black leather gloves and used my knife to split the shirt off Aelle’s back. It fell open, mimicking the way his back looked once Ivar had sunk the blade into his back. The cry that came from the “King” was deafening and shrill.

I had never seen anything like this. Something so primal, animalistic and ancient in looks. He cut into his skin a few more times, making him sob in pain and no doubt shock.

I watched my partner dig his gloved hands into the wounds, with one swift pull Ivar had separated the skin, making them flap and hang open. Aelle gave one last wail as Ivar dug his fingers in even further and pulled out the lungs, draping them over with an odd precision. Aelle didn’t say anything after that.

….

“Why did you bang ten times?” Ivar laughed, “Made me waste most of my clip,” he laughed again and shook his head when I didn’t reply, “You’re awful quiet.” Ivar stated as we sped down the highway, we headed to a safe house to get completely cleaned up. The pair of us wiped down everything and everyone we’d touched before leaving the grisly scene.

“What was that?” I stuttered, the sounds of Aelle screaming and then haunting end result had rendered me voiceless.

“What was what?” Ivar changed lanes, growling at the too slow car in front of us.

“What you did to him. I’ve never..” That image alone would stay with me until my dying day. Along with the way Ivar had a childlike grin and joy had as he pulled out his lungs.

“Oh, the blood eagle! It’s a tradition my ancestors did. Thought it’d be fitting.” He just shrugged and kept inching closer to the car in front of us before giving up and swerving into the next lane and sped past him with a huff.

A good several months and few easy cases had brought Ecbert to our doorstep, Floki sent us a text in the morning. I had never brushed my teeth faster as I spat in the sink and ran out the door to the office.

Even though Aelle was long dead, the media still in shock, they kept showing his face. He wouldn’t go away for a long time, I was sure. The authorities were dumbfounded at how this had been done. It made me warm inside, knowing we got the job done and yet…I had nightmares about what Ivar did, what we

did.

Ivar could barely keep himself together, he was on the edge of his seat, listening intently as Floki told us his whereabouts. A special benefit for the “the honest King Aelle” was next weekend and Ecbert had said himself that he would be attendance. To honor his late friend.

Ivar was chomping at the bit, his mouth no doubt salivating at the thought. I couldn’t help but feel a certain twinge down my spine, I was dying to know what Ivar would do to this man.

The night of the event, Ivar and I met up in the service entrance stairwell. Going over our plan. I was used like a pawn once again, getting a jolt at the thought that this operation was wild and dangerous.

I had changed into a tight black dress and heels, I looked the part and easily slipped into the crowd, grabbing a champagne flute in passing. I could feel Ivars eyes on me, his voice in my ear every so often. The ear piece tucked in and hid out of view by my hair.

“He’s over there.” Ivar said making my eyes dart around the crowded room. People talked and drank, getting to know each other better, speaking absently about everything and anything other than the honored guest.

“The older man in the red suit?”

“Yes. That’s him,” Ivar groaned, sighing with annoyance, “I’d know that fucking pathetic face anywhere. You know what to do, Y/N.”

I finished the glass and chucked into the closest trashcan, I did what I could with the smooth material to wiped off my prints. I strode over, putting on the charms once again. And just like last time, Ecbert was easily interested.

It wasn’t long after that did Ecbert invite me upstairs to his room, he’d tell his men not to bother us. The lure was easy as well, bat your eyes a few times, mention anything even remotely sensual and they were hooked.

Pathetic, just like Ivar had said.

As I waited for Ecbert to stop talking and fumbled with the apparently first time use of a key card, I agreed enthusiastically. I watched the stairwell door at the end of the hall open. I bit my lip in anticipation. I kept Ecbert distracted, rubbing his back a little as Ivar slunk closer.

He looked as sharp in his all black attire, including the baseball cap he wore. He crouched once he got closer and Ecbert finally got the door open, he laughed at his dumbness of technology. I gave Ivar a short nod and followed him in. Before the door was shut Ivar was pushing us both through.

“Wha-”

“Shut up!” I whirled on him, stumbling a little in my heels and wrapped my arm around his neck in a reverse chokehold. He flailed a little as the door shut and locked, I spun us both around, facing the avenger.

“Ivar!” Ecbert exclaimed, pawing at my arm around his neck as I tightened it.

I wrenched him around, staggering as Ivar drew closer still, eyeing his next victim.

Ivar slinked up to us in the foyer, looking at him like a prized meal. He licked his lips and smiled manically, a true predator. He moved in a way that made me almost for sorry for what we we’re going to do.

“You knew I would come for you one day, Ecbert,” Ivar smirked at me and then his demeanor changed and he was all rage and vengeance. He ripped the older man from my hands, fisting his suit jacket lapels, thrusting their faces extremely close.

“And today is your lucky day.”

“No! No please,” the man pleaded and begged, trying to grasp at Ivars shoulders. “I was a friend of your fathers! We were friends, Ivar, truly. You must believe me.”

Ivar spit in his face, “Bullshit! You were never my fathers friend! Some friend to pawn my fucking father off on that dead son of a bitch Aelle!”

Ivar shook Ecbert violently, growling and snarling like an animal. A blood lust gaze clouded over his eyes.

“I knew it!” Ecbert shouted, clawing at Ivars arms, “I knew it was you!”

“Who else would it be?! You should be so lucky it is just me and Y/N here and not me and all my brothers coming for you.” Ivar panted and threw him to the ground with a grunt, before he crouched and pushed the mans head towards the ground.

Ivar spat on his head again after rising and giving me look of sheer pleasure. He licked at his teeth as he instructed me to help drag the old man into the terribly large offset bathroom.

The Jacuzzi style tub was a perfect fit. Ivar flexed his fingers those gloves just like last time, as I held him down in the tub with all my strength, my hands covered now in the extra pair of gloves Ivar had tossed me before we brought the betrayer in here.

My partner hopped into the bathtub, taking over as he strangled the life out of the man who had handed his father over. Ecbert sputtered and coughed, kicking his legs against the side of the porcelain.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head a few times, the leather of Ivars gloves creaked and stretched amid the gasping breaths of Ecbert. He strangled him and finally let him go as he choked on his shaky breath. He clawed at his neck lazily, his eyes fluttering as he did so.

Ivar got out as I filled the tub, Ivar proceeded to dunk his head under the water. He was met with a little resistant but his will was wavering every time Ivar brought him back to the surface. Shouting at him then dunking him back under the water as the tub filled.

Ecbert thrashed but no water splashed out, just sloshed around and garbled. The next pass was his last, some blood had leaked out of his nose or mouth or both. I couldn’t tell from this angle, but either way, Ecbert gave a slight death rattle and his head bobbed in the pink water.

Ivar stood abruptly, panting and staring down at his second victim. He licked his lips, incensed and bloodthirsty.

“Floki was right,” Ivar chuckled and pushed my shoulder with his wet glove, “You are very loyal.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” My breath caught in my throat when Ivar stepped up to me, grabbing a fistfull of my hair and angling my neck harshly.

“You’re incredible.” He admitted and then kissed me feverishly.

I was so stunned I couldn’t do anything but let him, I sighed against his lips and when I opened my mouth he was gone in an instant.

….

That one kiss happened a week ago and that’s all I could think about. Other than the fact that the other women in the building were giving me faces and looks. It wasn’t until I overheard them in the bathroom one afternoon that some said they felt like he was different. Changed somehow.

“He seems so focused, determined.”

“Ivar doesn’t even look at me now..”

“He’s just…not the same.”

I didn’t give it a second thought. I knew why. He was getting the revenge his father deserved. Ivar didn’t have to fill the void with the eager women we worked with anymore. He was hellbent on exacting his right as the son of the legendary Ragnar Lothbrok; to do what needed to be done.

I turned off my computer, gathering my things for the night before heading home when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and tilted my head at the recent text.

’Meet me in Floki’s office’

I didn’t bother answering, just made my way down the empty building. I opened the door as was pulled in instantly.

“Ow!” I rubbed my wrist once inside the large room where this all started, “Really?!”

“Oh shut up,” Ivar waved a hand at me, there was only a table lamp lighting up the room and I furrowed my brows. Where was Floki? “I didn’t even hurt you.”

“How do you know?” I half-lied, watching him shut the door, keeping his hand on the wood before turning around.

“Did I?”

“What?”

“Did I hurt you?”

“Does it look like it?” I rolled my eyes and my wrist in his face, wiggling it around for him to see. He snatched it quickly and pulled me up the length of his firm body.

He stared me down in his grip, keeping my hand in his against his chest. He was acting so weird, erratic and off his game like the other girls had noticed.

His blue eyes flitted over my face, down to my clothes and back up again. He was hiding his emotions, clenching his jaw a little. His eyes narrowed and he bit his cheek before towering over me.

“What are you doing?”

“You kissed me back.” Ivar barely opened his mouth when he talked, he seemed distracted as he held me to him. His voice sounded like he was only meant to be talking to himself.

It had been different since getting rid of Aelle. We still had a steady banter than no one else seemed to get or want to get at this point, but not as spiteful. Not as viscous toward one another. We had a bond now.

“So? You kissed me first.” I countered as I couldn’t read his face, especially in this lighting. His face splayed out a range emotion from narrowed eyes and pursed lips to cool and collected in a flash.

“I at least have a reason.” Ivar coyly let go of my hand, licking his lips as he watched my face turn up.

“A reason? What reason? You need affection after drowning a man, do you?” I crossed my arms over my chest, scoffing and walked back, leaning my hips against Floki’s desk.

“Hardly, Y/N,” he chuckled and threw his head back, opening his mouth incredibly wide in a flashing grin, “I was running on pure adrenaline. After snuffing out the miserable Ecbert, kissing you like that made me feel even more alive.” Ivar licked his lips again and squinted his eyes over at me.

“So I shouldn’t read into it, then?” My voice cracked and my heart pounded as I asked. I knew I should’ve kept my mouth shut, just nod and agree it was adrenaline for me too.

“Read it however you want, Y/N,” Ivar smiled and strode his way over, towering above me, his chest almost brushing against my own, “I’m starting to think our banter has a lot more behind it than I thought. Glad you can keep up.”

He cocked his head, reading my blushing face as we looked at each other. Maybe he was right. Maybe our competitiveness was the foundation for something else.

“That much is clear, wouldn’t you say?” I tried my best not to explode into flames under Ivars sly smile and clouding eyes as he huffed out a patient sigh, his minty breath fanning my face sweetly.

“I would,” his hard chest pressed on my still crossed arms, “I’d also say-”

Floki bursting the his office door broke up whatever was going with Ivar and myself, we jumped staring the wild man. His eyes were glowing and feral, searching the both of us, a torn and crumpled sky blue envelope in his hand on the door frame. Whatever Ivar was going to say would have to wait.

“I knew it! I knew she’d slink and try to one up you,” Floki held up the letter in his lanky arm, shaking his fist before shoving it into Ivars chest, “Of course Lagertha heard about Aelle and that Christian, it was only a matter of time.”

“Is that one of her traits? That information could be rather useful.” I spoke to Floki as he circled around his desk and clung to the back of his leather chair. I could hear Ivar mumbling the words in the letter, scoffing at a few phrases.

“Yes,” Floki gleamed, digging his nails into the head of the chair, “She is very smart, crafty. She will not go down without a fight. She’s too cunning to just let you two slip into her territory without getting caught.”

“Sounds like someone is an admirer,” Ivar snorted, ribbing our boss as he handed me the paper, “I had a feeling she would try something like this..”

Their conversation floated away, drifting from my ears as I scanned the neatly scrawled letter.

“I loved your father more than you will ever know.”

“You’re foolish for this thinking, Ivar…”

“There will be conflict, understand that I will not go down easily.”

“..If you dare, if you truly want single combat, you know where to find me.”

I looked up, confused as ever at the two men talking, their voices gradually getting louder as I laid down the sheet.

“I don’t understand.” I said, breaking into their conversation, my confusion making both men smile.

“Lagertha was Ragnars first wife,” Floki stated then pointed his thumb behind him, his eyes never leaving mine, “And the mother of Bjorn.”

My eyes widened and shot over to Ivar, looking as stoic and statuesque as ever. He nodded his head once, his blue eyes sparkling in the low lamp light. A flicker of something sinister shone behind them, making me shift on me feet. I didn’t like this and I made them both fully aware of my concerns.

I thought about it all night, laying on that stiff bed in a different safe house. Lagertha was his brothers mother? I knew for damn sure he wanted this woman dead, but at the cost of hurting his own brother, in this way. I couldn’t wrap my head around it.

Bjorn. I had met him a handful of times, he was always busy. Top dog around the place. He was somewhere in the Mediterranean these, doing who knows what and why. I couldn’t imagine what would come after all this.

What made me really toss and turn was the blunt fact that Lagertha knew where Ivar was, she’d found him before we’d even had the chance to find her first. This was escalating quickly, on the teetering edge of out of hand.

….

The next night I found myself pulling on the spare pair of gloves Ivar handed me, stretching and flexing my fingers, as he does into the material, as we sat in the sleek black town car.

On the back of the letter Lagertha had gifted us, was boldly written her location. It led us to a seedy part of Kattegat. Empty and dilapidated houses dotted the neighborhoods as we drove through. What were once beautiful happy homes were now sad and gutted of anything of use. At the end of the block, near the shipyard stood a small weathered warehouse.

Ivar looked over at me once my gloves were on and he pulled into the empty lot. He had shut the lights off awhile back as we coasted through the underbelly of the city, no one was out, save for a few worn looking street walkers. They didn’t even bat an eye at us as we passed.

“Remember what Floki said, Y/N,” Ivar started and made a fist in his already gloved hands over the steering wheel. “She’s not stupid, she will be expecting us, as her request. Keep your eyes and ears open, she will most likely have an array of followers throughout the building. If you find her before I do,” Ivar exhaled flatly, flashing me his eyes for a moment in darkness, “Just..beware, she has a second in command, Astrid. She’s a trickster for sure so be on the lookout. Lagertha is mine to kill, understand?”

Ivar gave me a quick smile when I nodded and we exited the car, scaling up the stairs, our silenced guns in hand as we entered the warehouse. Blue and black emblem dressed women stood on the staircase Ivar had pointed me to. He had crouched and ducked his way along the dusty floor in the opposite direction.

I waited on the stairs, holding my weapon close against my hip. I smiled to myself as one of the women signaled with her matching colored shield to the right, mumbling about doing a check, just in case we had shown up.

Once I knew she was out of ear shot, I crept up the stairs. I slipped my gun into its holster, holding out hands at the back of her neck. I caught her around the throat with one arm and snapped her neck swiftly before laying her down quietly to the floor. I hid her shield and slunk after her partner.

I disposed of the other woman just as quickly, though I almost got caught when a door burst open and a set of three women strode out, matching their shields to their outfits like the others. I pressed myself against the shadows along the hallway, shielding myself in dark. They emerged, talking quietly and then nothing came but the sudden crumpling of their shields as I shot all three in a quick succession.

As I crouched the short distance between us, I dragged them into the dark shadows I’d just left, laying down each one in a different spot, flipping over their shields in case more of her protection came this way, they wouldn’t see them right away.

I barely got the chance to wonder how Ivar was fairing on his side of the building when I suddenly froze, feeling the stiff barrel of a shotgun dig into my vest covered back.

“Don’t fucking move.”

I did as the woman asked, the hand holding my 9MM turned it out and away, settling it down by my boot. What she didn’t see in the inky black was me grabbing the hilt of my ankle knife.

The woman wasn’t dumb by any means, she didn’t trust me and with good reason. She groaned as I stuck the knife into her thigh and grabbed my gun after pulling it out. I tucked my body and summer salted out of the way and bolted down the hall. I could hear her yelling after me, shooting off a few rounds. I jumped over a few cardboard boxes hanging out in the hallway and angled my body, facing her slightly as I shot back a few rounds of my own.

I noticed quickly that she was limping hard, still on the chase. She kicked the boxes out of her way and kept coming. She had stopped a little after that to shoot at my running frame, I turned a corner and just in time too. I skidded to a stop down the new hallway, looking over my shoulder for a quick second and when I turned around I yelped in surprise.

Along the dirty floor laid out six black and blue attired women, all dead with their legs in a tangled mess. Ivar had apparently snapped all of their necks as quiet as a mouse, just like he was doing now at the end of the hall. He let the one in his arms slump against his chest as he dragged her over to another one.

I began to make my way towards him, my heart pounding out of rhythm, my sweaty palm gluing my gun to my hand. I could feel the sick tug of familiarity and pleasure as I watched him work, kicking the womans dead weight over so the body sagged against another kill.

I opened my mouth to call out his name, let him know I was alive and with him but he beat me to it.

“Y/N!” He announced just as pair of hands grabbed my arms and shoved them up and harshly into my shoulder blades, my wrists at a terrible angle and a knife at my throat. My capture tossed my gun to the ground with clank and kicked it away behind her.

“We’re done playing games. Y/N is it?” The wounded woman tightened her grip and spat in my ear, “Such a pretty name for a dumb girl. Getting yourself roped in with him is going to get you killed, I hope you know that.”

“Get off her!” Ivar was charging toward us but stopped with his hands up when the woman pressed the knife deeper into my throat, warning him not to take another step.

Ivar complied, letting this woman drag me backwards towards an unassumingly empty office. Facing Ivar and still pointing the blade at my flesh, she kicked the door four times.

“I’ve got them!” She shouted as the bolt on the door unlocked and creaked open behind me, Ivar glared over my head at the woman and whoever was behind it. I could tell by the way Ivar was panting and growing more and more sinister looking that it could only be one person.

….

“I knew you’d come,” The blonde haired woman spoke after watching the woman holding me, thrust me down into a chair. She kept a firm grip on my shoulder to keep me in place. I bid my time, checking for another exit other than the open billowing window. “You are so stubborn, young Ivar. Just like your father.”

“Don’t!” Ivar shouted and stood his ground, pointing his gun in her direction.

You would think she would’ve disarmed him as soon he set foot into the small space. She wasn’t scared of him, I thought to myself. Not like the others who cowered in fear of the only man in the room.

“Don’t you dare talk about my father,” Ivar tilted his head, keeping the older woman in his sights, edging just a little closer. “You don’t get to do that.”

Lagertha smiled briefly, shrugging one shoulder and moved about the room. All eyes were on her, expect for when Ivar made a closer advance and the woman, whom Lagertha had praised for catching us, brought the knife back up to my throat, pressing it in and making me bleed as I cried out.

“Fair enough,” Lagertha splayed out her slender hands before her, “If I cannot talk about your father, Ivar, let me tell you this. That witch got what she deserved. She had it coming, everyone knew that. She took everything from me. My home, my happiness, my husband. Tore apart my family like some bewitched cyclone!”

“My mother was no witch!” Ivar rocked on his feet, rage dripping out of every pore, every ounce of sanity, or rather what was left it was fleeting and fast. “How fucking dare you, Lagertha. Stand in my way, take the one person who truly loved me and kill her, in cold blood. Your fate is fixed, you know this,” Ivar spat at the ground, keeping his dark eyes trained on the woman before him, “I know this” Ivar huffed out a harsh breath, “That I am going to kill you.”

Lagertha, ever the strong and skilled woman she certainly was living up to be in my eyes, narrowed her eyes at my partner. As her back straightened, standing tall and bold, her beautifully braided crown of hair glimmering in the moonlight she managed a small unyielding smile.

“You can try.”

With me struggling to keep my composer during their fight, I’d managed to wriggle up a spare blade of my own from my hip, just under my vest. Myself and Astrid watched as the two began to wrestle for Ivars gun, shouting at each other, at one point Ivar even snapped his teeth like a rabid animal at her fingers.

Once their backs were turned, a few shots hit the wall and sticking into the old sturdy wood, I made a move of my own. I leaned back hard in my chair, stunning Astrid as the knife nicked my neck again. I spun on her, punching her in the face. She stumbled back against the wall, attempting to raise her shotgun. I kicked it out of her hands and lunched, spearing her in the thick wall behind her.

She groaned as her head hit the cement and she crumpled to the floor. I stayed on her, my leather gloves creaking as I started to strangle the dark haired woman. I shook her head a little then, screaming her fading face. She tried clawing at my hands, tried to get me off her as her legs kicked and body shook in my grasp. Astrid didn’t last too long.

Once I knew she was dead I stood up, catching my breath as I picked up Astrids weapon, holding the heavier gun with both hands. I turned around just in time to see the two of them rolling around on the ground, landing punch after punch to each other. It was then that I noticed they were still fighting over the gun, it was just out of reach of one another’s fingertips.

Ivar grabbed a handful of of her hair, fisting it sternly before slamming her face into the floor a few times. Lagertha staggered, squeezing her eyes shut as Ivar stretched his long arm out just enough, hooking his first two fingers around the hilt.

At the same time he’d aimed his weapon, Lagertha was on top of him, wailing in agony with a bloody mouth. The feral scream that Ivar roared out made me jump at the same time the gun went off.

In shock I dropped the shotgun and bolted over to him on the other side of the room. I slid onto my knees, looking with wet eyes and frowning when neither one was moving.

“Ivar!” I shook his matching black vest, grabbing at Lagerthas light shoulders to pull her off him. “Ivar get up! Get up!”

After what seemed like hours of me tugging an almost certainly dead Lagertha off of him, Ivar sputtered, coughing wildly and groaning. He helped me push her off him, her body landing next to him with a thud.

“Are you alright?” Ivar sprawled on the floor, his hand still holding the gun, now stained with red, was clutching onto his stomach to calm his breathing.

“I’m fine,” I patted his shoulder, “A few scrapes and bruises never hurt anyone.” I chuckled and Ivar coughed again, sitting up with a loud hiss and an added string of curses.

“Fucking bitch cut me,” Ivar touched a wet looking spot on his shirt under his vest. When he pulled them away, they were splotched with his own blood.

“Get me home, Y/N.”

….

Ivar, as I’d assumed (gauging by the army sized supply of medical supplies he had crowding his sink) had gotten hurt quite a lot on missions. This one obviously included.

He thrusted a few different sized boxes in my hands and lumbered out, holding on to his side. He needed my help getting his vest off, he winced every time I undid a Velcro strap. He practically chewed my ear off when I had to click the bottom buckle, my fingers slipping in the traces of blood as my fingers barely touched his stomach.

Ivar leaned back on the bed, watching me with darting eyes as I cleaned the small cut. It wasn’t deep thank God, but it was dripping and starting to stain a spot on his sheets. I worked as quickly as my hands would go, shaking a little here and there as I pulled up his shirt just a little more, exposing his heaving stomach, the muscles there tightening.

He wiggled out of his shirt entirely as I bandaged the wound and helped him out of his boots so he could lay down. He tucked a few pillows behind his head with a heavy sigh. Before I could gather up the supplies and clear the bed, Ivar grabbed my wrist.

“Thank you, Y/N.” He muttered.

“It wasn’t that deep,” I shrugged, enjoying the feeling of his hand on mine briefly, “Don’t worry, you’ll live.”

“Not just for that,” Ivar chuckled dryly, through a gasping breath he sat up a little, the gauze bending as he yawned, “For everything. You’ve done a lot for me these past few months, you didn’t have to. I didn’t want you to in the beginning but..I’m glad you stayed,” he smiled lazily and let my hand go, “You are very loyal, Y/N.”

I patted his head for some reason, my reaction also lead me to pressing my lips to his forehead. I could’ve sworn his breath caught but I was quick to pick up the supplies and let him get some rest.

I let the water from his large and inviting shower wash away what we had done tonight. I used his soap, cleaning the dirt and blood out of my fingernails, smiling to myself that Ivar had gotten to avenge his parents deaths. Their probably proud of their son-

“Ivar!” I screamed, losing my balance a little as he wrenched open the shower curtain. I did what I could to cover my body up with my hands, awkwardly bending at the waist as he held the curtain with one hand and his side with the other.

“What the hell are you doing?!” The water beat against my heated skin as he just stood there, eyeing me with fluttering lids and parted lips. “Get out!”

“Move over.”

“What?!”

“Move.” He stated again, climbing into the shower with a shaky breath. I noticed then that we was clad only in his boxer briefs, my eyes widening at the soon soaked material that left very little to the imagination. The outline of his cock starting to tent through the dark fabric.

“Y-you uh, you should be laying down. Rest your body up.” I did my best to stop my voice from faltering, even though my body was beginning to betray me. Everything we’d been through, from training, to fighting, to snuffing out the three who took everything from him, came flooding in.

He smiled down at me as the memories kept popping in. It was an eerily similar grin, almost the way he looked when I had told him that Aelle’s master bedroom was soundproof.

It took Ivar no time at all to pull my hands away from my naked body and turn us around as he pushed me against the tiles. His eyes raked over me as I stood, feeling like a caught mouse in his pulsating gaze.

“Oh I plan on it, Y/N,” Ivar licked his lips, biting in his bottom one, “And you’re going to help me more time.”

“H-how?” I swallowed hard as he pressed his bare chest against mine.

“You helped me three times now,” he bowed his head down to mine, this time I knew for sure Ivars breath had hitched, just like mine. “And it’s only fair I should return the favor.”

The way he was looking at me like caught prey, made my knees weak. I let out a tiny whimper when he bumped his chin against mine, tilting my head up to meet his eyes head on.

“What do you, um have in mind?” I wasn’t sure at this point if I was wet from the shower or from being completely vulnerable to this man, who only a few months ago I couldn’t stand. And now here I was in naked and in his shower at his will.

“You’ll see.” Ivar finally answered, just barely touching my lips with his own as he spoke. His mouth was quick to devour mine, licking over the curves of my lips, begging me with a whine to let him in.

His hands dug into my hips when I met his tongue with my own, slipping it in and out of his mouth. He groaned into my mouth and kissed me back with a wanton ground of himself against me.

I gasped against his lips when he kneed my legs apart, keeping them that way as he let one of his hands trail down my throat. He gave it an experimental squeeze then moved on down my chest, cupping one of my breasts as his thumb rolled over the hardening nipple. I arched into him when he did it again, he smiled against my mouth and then moved it lower.

Ivar didn’t have to do much to get me to cum. With just a few expert circles around my clit and then settling two inside, keeping up a slow and tortuous pace, chuckling into my neck when I moaned into his hair. He told me how good my pussy felt clenching his fingers, telling me he couldn’t wait to feel me do that around his cock. I came with a squeal of his name and my hands in his hair.

It was Ivars idea for me to ride his face and I didn’t object. He collapsed on the bed, peeling off his soaked boxers with one hand, his hard, leaking cock laid against his heaving stomach.

I chucked them over my shoulder with a wet slap on the floor and placed my hands on his knees. I licked a straight line up his length, stopping at the head of him and placed a sloppy kiss to the underside of it.

“God damn!” Ivar couldn’t seem to stop the curses and noises from falling to my ears. I watched him drag a hand over his face, brushing back through his freed hair. I smiled to myself as I took what I could of him in mouth again, twisting my wrist around what I couldn’t fit.

He pulled me off him not long after and motioned me up with grabby hands, I laughed as he moved me over his mouth. He nipped and kissed the insides of my thighs before working me over with his mouth and tongue.

I moaned and held on to his hand with one hand, leaning back so he could get at my clit at a better angle. I reached back behind me and started pumping his cock in my hand. He sighed against my pussy as he licked at my entrance.

“Ivar! Oh my God,” I rolled my hips down into his face and he lapped at me more, sucking on my clit, mouthing his kiss swollen lips over the bundle of nerves. “D-don’t..don’t stop, fuck!”

Ivars answer was to shake his head 'no’, the flat part of his tongue slipping over my lips before going back to licking me all over. I couldn’t stop my orgasm from unraveling, it was well on its way from the first kitten lick to what he was doing now.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum,” I sobbed and tugged his face into my center by his damp hair, “Ivar! Shit, I’m coming I-” I came so fast and hard I let out a shriek that flowed out into a drawn out moan, my legs trembled as I squeezed his cock behind me. Ivar bucked into my hand, kissing my pussy and thighs gingerly.

He swatted my hand away from his cock and laid his head back, my wet evidence glistening on his mouth, as he licked his lips with a cocky smile. I caught my breath for just a second then slithered my way down his muscular body.

Ivar quirked an eyebrow up at me, settling up on his elbows as he watched my my cunt hover over his impressive length. He opened his mouth as I lowered my self down on him, rubbing my wet pussy up and down his shaft.

“Fucks sake!” Ivar hung his head back for a second, I smiled watched his adams’ apple twitch against the skin there. I made sure to keep my knee away from his cut as I rolled my hips. “Fuck that feels so good.” He brought his head up in a flash as I moved just a little slower, coating his cock with my arousal.

I barely heard him mumble 'incredible’ as I lifted myself up, holding his pulsing cock in my hand and lined him at my entrance. The moan he bit down behind his teeth vibrated through me as I sank down on him.

“Oh my God!” I whined and balled my fists in his sheets, Ivars fingers dug into my thighs, spreading me open just a little more.

“Shit, Y/N,” he rubbed my legs then held on to my hips as he started to rock me on top of him, “You took it all. Fuck! Just like that!”

I leaned my body down, gliding my chest over his. I bent down to kiss him, only to have Ivar stick his tongue out and lick at my open mouth. He smiled sexily and grabbed my head with both hands, digging his fingers into my hair before kissing me hard.

I moaned into his mouth at the way he was fucking up into me with a steady pattern. The way his breathy kisses came against my neck left me breathless and panting his name.

Ivar was quick to tug my skin between his teeth before holding on to me and sat up. He groaned and looked down at the bandage, it was turning a light shade of pink from our activities, but he paid it no mind.

I pushed him back down, shaking my head at him with a lust filled smile. He sighed, no doubt wanting to fuck me harder than he probably could without being injured.

“I got it,” I panted and used his chest for leverage, scratching my nails down his chest with a moan, “Let me.”

“I’ll let you do whatever you want, baby,” Ivar groaned and laid all the way back, smoothing his hair back from his face, watching me ride him. “Just keeping fucking yourself on my cock. Just like that, Y/N. Feels so fucking good. God you’re sexy.”

I whimpered and sat back, rolling my hips down into his. I could feel him twitching with anticipation inside me, his length rubbing against my slick had me strangling out noises.

Ivar let out a growl when he saw and felt how sensitive I was, when one large hand came up to pinch one of my nipples while the other rubbed at my clit.

“Fuck! Oh, Ivar I…shit don’t you dare-oh my God, don’t stop!” I shouted and dug my hands into my hair, tugging on it as I was overwhelmed with pure fucking bliss.

“You like that baby?” Ivars chuckled ended with a low moan as he fucked up into me harder, I moved my hips down in time with his erratic thrusts. “God damn! You take my cock so fucking well. Not stopping,” Ivar panted and held onto my hips then, slamming me back down. He got carried away and hissed as the stained bandage collided with my knee. “Shit! Not gonna stop, not gonna…Y/N, cum with me. Cum with me, cum-fuck baby!”

My walls clenched around him, milking around him as he came inside me. I repeated his name like a prayer as he kept giving me small yet bodily thrusts. He pulled out and laid back with a delighted sigh.

I took in the sight of him completely spent, his eyes shut tight with his mouth open. I pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and rolled off him.

After I cleaned myself and him up and switched out the gauze pad, he let me snuggle into his side that wasn’t beaten. Ivar slung his arm around my shoulder, kissing the top of my head as I felt sleep stringing me along.

“You really are incredible, Y/N.” Ivar mumbled into my hair, tangling our legs together. “Thank you.”

“Shut up.” I scoffed and bit into his chest lightly.

“I mean it. I don’t give out compliments too easily, you know that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I played along and tilted my head, looking up at him through my lashes, “I could say the same for you.” I pecked the small red spot I’d just left.

“I still owe you, I am in your debt.”

“Oh yeah?” Ivar hummed and kissed me softly, a whisper of a kiss compared to how he had when he found me in the shower. “You know I’m gonna hold you to that, right?”

Ivar snuggled himself down, wincing just a little as he looked me over. He pressed our sweaty foreheads together in adoration.

“I know.”

“You can start by cleaning up the car-hey!” Ivar laughed at the giggle I let out when he tickled my side. As much as I couldn’t stand him just a few months ago, Ivar was starting to grow on me little by little. Literally and I wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
